


When On Love Intent

by Maeglin_Yedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Coercion, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finally gets what he wants. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When On Love Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: powerplay, first time, PWP  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were. Never will be. JK Rowling owns them all. 
> 
> Summary: Severus finally gets what he wants. Or does he?
> 
> A/N: Written for Leni Jess, as part of the Merry Smutmas Fic Exchange.
> 
> Big thanks to Gina for the beta!
> 
> Word count: 3195  
> First published: December 2003

"Are your parents home?" Severus asked, following Lucius over the threshold reluctantly. His whole left arm was searing with pain, but he tried to ignore it, instead keeping his attention fixed on the young man in front of him. 

"No, they're enjoying the holidays in Switzerland." Lucius threw him a half-smile over his shoulder. "We have the house to ourselves to celebrate your Mark."

Severus felt his lips twitch up in response while his stomach tightened into a nervous knot. 

Funny that he was feeling far more nervous about being alone with Lucius than he'd been when Voldemort had given him the Dark Mark not even an hour ago. 

Or perhaps it wasn't that odd that he had felt more comfortable swearing allegiance to a powerful Dark Wizard than following Lucius into his house. Severus knew what to expect of Voldemort, and what Voldemort expected of him. But Severus had no idea what Lucius had planned for him that evening.

Of course, Severus had a few guesses, or rather hopes, of what they would be doing that evening, but Lucius was an unpredictable man, and while that was part of his charm, at that moment it was also a cause for concern. 

Lucius had, after all, given Severus several hints over the past few weeks, that if Severus would accept the Mark, join Voldemort, Lucius might give Severus what he wanted. 

And Severus knew exactly what he wanted. Had known for a very long time. Ever since he sat down at the Slytherin table as a first-year student and admired Lucius Malfoy, the most popular sixth-year Slytherin, from afar. During his years as a student, even when Lucius left school long before Severus, Severus couldn't stop thinking about Lucius, couldn't stop wanting him, couldn't stop wanting to be him. 

And now he was here with Lucius, finally, and Merlin knew what would happen that night. Severus' dreams, his hopes, were at stake, even though Severus refused to admit that to himself. He had joined Voldemort for what Voldemort could offer him: power and respect. He hadn't simply followed Lucius Malfoy there in the pathetic hope to be noticed after all. 

Lucius stopped in the middle of the entrance hall, and Severus, who was deep in thought, bumped into him. 

"Sorry," he muttered, and looked anywhere but at Lucius, who turned around and looked at him with gleaming, cold eyes and an arched eyebrow. 

Swallowing, but trying not to show it, Severus traveled his gaze across the hall, taking in the many small and larger details that gave the origin of the house's inhabitants away. The lush carpets sprawled out on the light, marble floor. The crystal chandeliers, decorated with silver and gold serpents, hanging from the high ceiling. The hand-woven tapestry sporting both the Malfoy and Slytherin crests hanging down the wall opposite the massive, oak front doors, making sure that it was the first thing any visitor would see upon entering Malfoy Manor. And the numerous portraits of the Malfoy ancestors decorating the wall beside the marble staircase, a sea of black, silver, green and that typical shade of Malfoy blond leading all the way up to the first floor. 

This was what a pureblood's house should look like, Severus concluded. And while his own blood was as pure as Malfoy's, Severus felt a pang of something, jealousy or disappointment or sheer anger, when he thought back at the mere cottage he'd grown up in. 

But that was all in the past now. All ancient history, because here Severus Snape was, standing inside the home of a real pureblood family, after having just joined the ranks of a powerful Dark Lord who would make it possible for Severus to get the respect and power and wealth and revenge he deserved. 

"Tell me, Severus, what do you want?" Lucius asked, and took a step closer to him. Severus had no other choice but to look at Lucius again, and he frowned while he tried to think of an appropriate answer for such a direct question. 

"I believe our Lord will provide me with anything I might want, now that I've sworn loyalty to him and will serve him to the best of my abilities."

Lucius smirked, advancing on Severus. "What a perfectly Slytherin answer. Now, be honest. What do you want this evening."

Opening his mouth to speak, Severus couldn't find the right words to voice his wishes, and after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he closed his mouth. He couldn't take his eyes off Lucius, who was standing so close now that it made Severus both anxious and excited, and he took a few steps back, cursing himself silently for showing his uncertainty by retreating. 

With a soft chuckle, Lucius advanced on him again, and Severus stepped back until he felt his body press against the wall, and he was trapped. 

"There is no need to be so shy," Lucius whispered, sweeping his long hair off his shoulder and leaning his face closer to Severus'. "You are a Death Eater now, after all." Severus watched with slightly widened eyes as Lucius raised his hand and trailed the tips of his fingers down the left sleeve of Severus' robes, pressing down just a bit against the fresh Mark. 

A jolt of stinging pain shot up Severus' arm, and his breath caught in his throat, making him unable to speak. Lucius was touching him, and Severus felt himself harden at the mere thought of Lucius' fingers on his body. 

"Shall I make a few suggestions?" Lucius dropped his hand and gave Severus a sly smile, which made Severus' stomach churn and his skin shiver. 

Severus nodded, forcing himself to meet Lucius' gaze and not look down, even though Lucius' gray eyes seemed too intense to look at, boring straight into his mind and seeing every last one of his dirty secrets . 

"Do you want that?" Lucius gestured around them, and Severus followed Lucius' hand with his eyes to see him indicating the tapestry opposite them. "Or do you want this?" Lucius' voice was hoarse, and he lowered his arm, running a single finger down the row of buttons on his own robes.

There it was, at last. The proposition Severus had wanted to hear for a very long time. He had heard the stories of Lucius' promiscuous life. He had seen Lucius take a new witch or wizard home after every Death Eater gathering he attended. But never before had Lucius taken him home, until this night, and it had been all that Severus had ever wanted. And he would have it, at the price of... his freedom, perhaps, even though Severus was very careful not to come to that conclusion in the privacy of his own mind. 

"I... I want this," Severus whispered, watching in anxiety as he pressed his trembling hand against Lucius' chest. 

"Then you shall have it." Lucius smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, which just gleamed intently. Severus gasped as Lucius pressed his body against his, pinning him to the wall, and brushed his lips across Severus'. 

Severus' eyes widened, before he forced them closed. Lucius' lips were on his. Lucius was kissing him. Even though it was something Severus wanted so badly he had sold his soul for it, he felt insecure. He'd never kissed anyone before, had never been kissed, and he had no idea what he was doing, other then clumsily move his lips across Lucius' mouth. He could feel Lucius grin against his lips, and pull back. Severus kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see any taunting or scorn on Lucius' face. 

"I take it you have never done this before?" Lucius asked, and Severus slowly opened his eyes. There wasn't any cruelty in Lucius' voice, just curiosity, and Severus nodded once. 

"My, my, Severus." Lucius grabbed Severus' wrist, raised it and pinned his left arm to the wall. Deft fingers lowered his sleeve, and Severus pursed his lips when the Dark Mark was revealed, black against his pale skin and surrounded by reddened, sore flesh. "You have been marked, but not yet fucked," Lucius whispered against the skull on his arm, and darted his tongue out, lapping against the Mark, drawing a soft moan from Severus. 

"We will have to amend that." Another lick, this time more teasing, tracing the snake curling around the skull, and Severus unconsciously rubbed his groin against Lucius' hip, feeling helpless in the arms of this much more experienced man. 

"You want this so badly, don't you?" Lucius released his arm, and before Severus could answer, crushed his lips to Severus', devouring his mouth. Severus could do little more than try to meet the strokes of Lucius' tongue with his own, moan as Lucius' teeth grazed across his lips, and gasp when Lucius pulled back again. 

"You're so hard for me," Lucius said, pushing his hip against Severus' groin once before pulling back. Severus pressed the sweaty palms of his hands against the cool wall behind him, trying to keep his balance since his mind was still reeling from the intensity of that kiss. 

Looking Severus up and down, taking all the time in the world to let his gaze rest on Severus' crotch, Lucius licked his lips while a smirk tugged on the corners of his mouth. "I want to see how hard you are for me. Show me your prick."

There was a commanding tone to Lucius' voice that Severus wouldn't accept from anyone else this close to his own age. And not from many adults either, come to think of it. But this was Lucius Malfoy, and Severus knew he'd do anything for him, had already done so many unspeakable things for him. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his left arm, Severus parted his robes and reached for his fly, pulling the zipper down with trembling fingers. His cock pushed against his Y-fronts almost impatiently, and Severus reached inside his trousers, slid his underwear aside, and pulled his stiff prick out.

"Very nice," Lucius said, a rather casual hint to his tone, tilting his head while he looked at Severus' exposed cock. 

Severus felt heat rise to his cheeks, and he didn't look at Lucius, but gazed down at his own prick. Although he'd seen his cock a million times before, it almost seemed as if he saw it for the first time, now that Lucius was seeing it as well. Severus was so intent on staring down, that he didn't notice Lucius reaching inside his robes and pulling his wand out until Lucius pressed the tip against the angry red head of Severus' cock, scooping up a drop of clear pre-come. 

"Your mouth has a lot of potential," Lucius whispered, raising his wand and pressing it against Severus' lips. "I want to see you use it." 

Parting his lips, Severus sucked the tip of Lucius' wand into his mouth, looking at Lucius with uncertainty clear in his eyes. Lucius nodded once, and pushed his wand in deeper, nudging it against Severus' tongue. Tasting himself, bitter and heady, Severus swirled his tongue around the hard length and sucked around the wand, his gaze narrowed and fixed on Lucius' eyes which were shining with obvious amusement. 

"Ah, yes, lots of potential which we shall have to explore at a later date. Right now I have something else in mind." Lucius pulled his wand out, and Severus licked his lips, looking at Lucius expectantly. 

"Accio lubricant," Lucius said firmly, pointing his wand towards the stairs. While he kept his arm outstretched, Lucius returned his attention to Severus. "Drop your trousers and kneel."

Severus cleared his throat, watching as a small vial soared through the air and landed in the palm of Lucius' hand. He knew what was coming. Wanted what was coming. He was seventeen years old, for Salazar's sake. He was more than ready to lose his virginity. He had just not expected to lose it in the entrance hall of Lucius' home. "You want us to... here?" he asked softly. 

Lucius gave him a teasing smile. "The acoustics here are marvelous. I want to hear your screams echo all around me." Hooking his wand behind the waistband of Severus' trousers, Lucius pulled the button open with a swift flick of his wrist. "Yes, I will make you scream," he breathed against Severus' mouth. "I will make you scream and beg me for more."

Feeling his heart pound in his throat, Severus tried not to gulp, slipped his robes off and shoved his trousers down, quickly followed by his Y-fronts. 

"Such an obedient boy," Lucius drawled, and ran a hand through Severus' hair. "But not quite obedient enough." He tightened his fingers around a few strands, and yanked Severus down. "I told you to kneel, didn't I," he said pleasantly, and Severus dropped to his knees, forcing himself not to flinch at Lucius' rough ministrations. 

"Do you want this?" Lucius cupped the back of Severus' head and pushed his face against his groin. "Do you want to feel my cock inside you?"

Severus could feel the outline of Lucius' hard prick through the thick robes, and he pressed his cheek against it, imagining that Lucius' skin would feel as soft as the woolen robes did. He nodded, shifting his face and tracing the hard bulge with his lips. 

"I want to hear you say it." Lucius ran his fingers down the side of Severus' face and cupped his chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. "If you can't say it, you have no business doing it."

Even though Lucius' tone had been teasing, Severus looked up at him in earnest. "I want you to fuck me, Lucius," he said, and was surprised at how steady his voice was, given that his whole body was trembling from anxiety and arousal. 

"Good. Get on your hands and knees then."

Shoving his trousers down a bit more so they pooled around his ankles, Severus did as Lucius told him, and positioned himself. He felt more exposed than he ever had, with his hard prick bobbing between his legs and his naked arse exposed to Lucius' inquisitive gaze. He heard rustling, and peeked over his shoulder to see Lucius kneel behind him, but he quickly looked down again when he felt a cool, slick finger prod against his entrance. 

"Just one thing, Severus," Lucius said, pushing the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscles. "You can't come until I tell you to, understood?"

"Yes," Severus whispered, trying not to clench his arse around the intruding digit, and he pushed back hesitantly. He didn't think he'd have any problems coming too soon, because Lucius' finger felt odd inside of him. Not unpleasant or bad, but odd enough to make him forget about his prick throbbing for release and –

"Oh, fuck!" he gasped, something sharp and sparkling and hot shooting straight to his sac. Lucius chuckled behind him, and did whatever he had done again. Severus bit his tongue, but to no avail, and a strangled groan escaped his mouth.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Lucius asked, one hand splayed on Severus' lower back, the other driving his finger in and out of Severus' body. "I bet you could come from that alone. Could you, Severus?"

More heat and fire in his sac, and Severus no longer tried to hold back his moans. "Yes, Merlin, yes."

"You can't, though. Not until I tell you to."

Severus closed his eyes against the intrusion in his arse and the torture in his sac, and bucked back against Lucius' finger, which quickly became fingers and more sparks and heat, until Lucius pulled them out and replaced them with something much bigger. 

So full, so fucking full, and Severus felt himself trying to pull away, but Lucius grabbed his hips and impaled Severus on his hard cock. Something akin to a short scream forced its way past Severus' lips, and he heard Lucius moan in appreciation while he pulled his prick out and thrust it right back in. His arse clenched and his cock pulsed and Severus blinked against sharp flashes of light invading his vision. 

Curling his fingers in the thick carpet beneath him, Severus gave Lucius all control and let himself be fucked, welcoming the brutal thrusts and the fullness and heat and friction and the throbbing need in his sac. 

It felt good, obscenely good, to be at the mercy of Lucius Malfoy, to not have to be on his guard for drunken fathers, obnoxious Potters and Blacks or pitying headmasters. It felt brilliant, despite the soreness in his arse and the pain in his left arm, and Severus welcomed it, pushing back against Lucius' cock hard until the building tension demanded completion. 

"Lucius," he moaned, not sure what else to say or how to ask for release while it was beyond his control. "Lucius..."

"Beg me for it, and I might give it to you," Lucius breathed, and leaned down over Severus' back, hips pumping and cock sliding in and out of Severus' tight body with ease. Severus felt soft hair trace across his sweat-slick skin, and a warm tongue slither up his spine like a serpent would.

"Come...please, I want to...need --" The rest of his words were lost in a throaty groan when Lucius shifted his hips, changed the angle just a bit and thrust directly against that brilliant spot somewhere inside of him. Severus couldn't help himself, and let out a strangled scream.

"Don't touch yourself. Come from this, Severus. Come from me, and me alone."

Resting his forehead against the floor, Severus gritted his teeth and concentrated on the cock stabbing inside of him, Lucius' cock, finally, and the tension in his sac, and the freedom of not having to worry, if only for a moment, and the power and respect and revenge that would all be his in a matter of time, and Lucius...Lucius fucking him...

"Lucius." Just a soft moan, not reflecting the intense pleasure he felt by far as he came and spurted his release all over the floor, the thick, expensive carpet, of Lucius' home, placing his own mark, however small and insignificant it may be.

More thrusting, more heat and friction and Lucius' hips slamming against his arse, and his climax seemed to last forever and didn't die down until long after his cock had stopped pulsing. Lucius let out a constricted groan, and Severus felt the prick inside of him throb and fill him as Lucius trembled against his back. 

Severus didn't move, Lucius' slumped form weighing down on him and an unsteady hand running through his damp hair. 

"Well done, Severus."

Closing his eyes, Severus felt his lips tug up into a smile. Perhaps he hadn't joined the ranks of the Dark Lord for power and respect and revenge, or even to lose his virginity to Lucius Malfoy. Perhaps all he had ever wanted was for someone like Lucius Malfoy to say that exact thing to him. 

But as long as he didn't admit that to himself, Severus could believe whatever he wanted to believe. 

 

~~fin~~


End file.
